Sound of the Wind
by Hachi-and-Shiro
Summary: The Crystal's light is fading and the Crystal Caravan must set out once again in search of Myrrh to keep the protection over Tipa from vanishing. These eight young adventurers set out on a journey that changes their lives forever.
1. A New Journey

**Shiro:**_ Hey, everyone. This is mine and Hachi's first non-yaoi story! It's just our Crystal Chronicles journey. I write for the Selkies and Hachi writes for the Clavats. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The world is covered in a poisonous mist known as miasma. If people linger in it for too long, they become monsters. They are protected from the miasma by giant crystals; the light of these crystals drives away the mist. Every year, a caravan must set out in search of myrrh in order to recharge the crystal's light. Tipa, a small town of Selkies and Clavats, soon must send a new caravan. The eldest child of each family will set out with the crystal chalice, the magical object used to hold the myrrh collected. They must get three drops from special trees, each tree only giving just one drop. Their mission is the most important in the entire village, for if they fail Tipa will be no more.<p>

Kaira stood looking over her family ranch with a sad look in her eyes. She brushed back the bangs of her short black hair as the wind blew it in front of her eyes. On her head was a yellow bandanna over her hair to tie back from her face. She wore a light yellow clothe over coat and black tights with a brown shoulder and breast pad. A green shawl with a gold insignia over is and gray arm guards. Her shoes were green at the bottom with white on top and covered her ankles.

She looked at the house as her family walked over to her. Her family consisted of her father Beigano, her mother Harmia, her younger brother by three years Daniel, and her younger sister by six years Erin. She smiled at them as she hugged Erin and gave Daniel a gentle headlock. Her family was the ranchers and owned the only ranch in Tipa.

"Do you have everything?" Harmia asked.

"Yes, I do." Kaira replied.

"You take care now; don't forget to come home when you can." Beigano said.

"I won't but of course getting Myrrh is our top priority." Kaira stated.

"Will you write us?" Erin asked with an innocent smile.

"Of course I will, Erin." Kaira reassured as she hugged her sister.

"Be careful, okay? Also, if you ever need my help I'll come help you as fast as I can! No monster would stand a chance against me!" Daniel told her.

"Thanks Daniel, though I doubt I will." Kaira said with a laugh.

"Take care." Harmia said.

"Come home safely." Beigano said.

"I will. I have to go now. I promise to write." Kaira said as she gave her family a reassuring smile.

"Come home soon!" Erin and Daniel called as Kaira began to walk away.

As Kaira walked down the path she turned to look back at her house. She waved back to her family as they waved her off. She turned and continued to the square.

Shi Rou finished adjusting her pink hair clip and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her short lilac hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. She shifted her brown tube top with fur lining the top so her breasts sat more comfortably in it. Over this she wore a half jacket with fur lining the shoulders and loose purple sleeves. The jacket was held together in the front by two strings forming an x above her breasts. Her black shorts were covered by a loose purple half-skirt that opened from the left. She tapped her gold and brown colored sandal-boots on the floor and her smile brightened. To finish her favorite custom-made outfit she wore fur cuffs on her wrists.

The young Selkie girl turned from the mirror and practically danced out of her house, nearly tripping over the rug by the door. She took a big breath of the fresh air and spun around to take one last look at her home before she had to leave for the Crystal Caravan.

"I can't believe I'm going to lose my best designer." Zeh Gatt, the tailor, said from the doorway.

"Don't worry, dad. We'll be back with the Myrrh before you know it! Then we have a whole year before I have to leave again." Shi Rou stretched out her arms to represent just how long they had together.

Her father chuckled. "That's my girl, always looking on the bright side."

Zeh Gatt's wife, Rah Sie, stood next to her husband and gave her daughter a worried smile. "We're going to miss you, sweetie."

"I'll miss you too, mom." Shi Rou said with a sympathetic smile. "I'll write you every time we see the mail moogle!"

Ra Lena, the youngest of the family, peeked sheepishly from between her parents' legs. "Bye, Shi Rou…" She said in a soft voice.

Shi Rou knelt down to look her sister in the eye. "Bye, Ra Lena. You behave until I get back, okay?" Ra Lena nodded and gave her older sister what could only be described as an angelic smile. Shi Rou returned the smile and patted her head before standing back up. "Well, I'm off to save the village!" She turned and ran toward the crystal in the middle of town where she was to meet her fellow caravanners, but not before tripping over a stone and falling on her face in the dirt.

"We're doomed…" Rah Sie sighed and went back into the house.

Capell lay on the grass of his family land as he watched the clouds pass overhead. He had short brown hair that came to his shoulders and had his bangs to the left of his forehead and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt underneath a chest plate underneath a red jacket with white sleeves and red cuffs that showed his chest area. He had on white and beige stripped pants with red cuffs at the bottom and a brown belt and bag underneath the belt in front of him. To complete his outfit he had silver arm braces in his jacket cuffs and brown boots with red on the side.

He closed his eyes as the wind blew over him as he sighed. When he opened them he jumped as he saw the face of his little brother above him. He sat up and turned to see his entire family standing there.

His family consisted of his father Marius, his mother Marianne, his younger brother Mark, and his little sister Julia. His family was the millers and owned the only mill in Tipa.

"Are you ready?" Marius asked.

"Yes, I am." Capell replied as he stood up.

"Be sure to write to us." Marianne said worriedly.

"I will mom." Capell agreed.

"Be careful big brother!" Julia said as she hugged him tightly.

"I will be, so don't worry. You just be a good girl okay?" Capell asked.

"I will be!" Julia agreed.

"Capell…" Mark started but stopped.

"I need you to take over for me while I'm gone Mark." Capell said as he knelt in front of him.

"Take over for you?" Mark asked.

"Father is going to need a lot of help at the mill." Capell explained.

"Alright, I promise I won't let you down!" Mark agreed as he gave Capell a small hug.

"Don't worry about us while you're gone." Marius said.

"Dad…" Capell started.

"Your biggest concern is the Myrrh. We'll be fine." Marianne reassured Capell.

"Alright, I have to go now. I'll write to you soon!" Capell said as he hugged them.

"Take care!" Marianne called after.

Capell began to walk up to the town square and glanced back once at his family. As he continued down the road he let out a sad sigh.

Kai Len smiled as he smelled the flowers growing just outside his house. His light purple, almost silver colored hair blew in the soft breeze. He tightened the red bandana on his head and adjusted his brown fingerless gloves with fur on the wrists. He wore a tan tunic with fur lining the bottom and a fur shoulder pads tied with two leather strings crossing his chest. To complete this outfit he wore black tights and brown sandal-boots.

"I wanna go on the caravan, too!" Dah Maat, one of Kai Len's little brothers, said from the corner of the house.

Kai Len walked over to him and put his hand on his head. "Maybe I'll take you when you're older, but right now you have to look after mom and dad."

Muh Jica, Dah Maat's identical twin, ran and hugged his big brother. "Take care, big brother!"

Kai Len hugged both of his brothers. "I will."

"Be sure to write, Kai Len." Zah Jiel, Kai Len's father and the only merchant in Tipa, came up and stood behind the twins.

"And don't be a stranger." Tiy Rah, Kai Len's mother, said as she took her husband's arm in her own. "Come back home and visit when you get tired."

Kai Len stood up straight and smiled at his mother. "Of course; nothing could keep me away from a beauty like yourself." He winked.

Tiy Rah giggled and waved at her son as he walked off in the direction of the town square. He waved back at his family before looking up at the tip of the crystal he could see over the houses.

Aurelia double checked he bag as she took inventory of what she packed. She had straight brown hair that was pulled back and went past her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a dark brown clothe over coat with orange lining at the bottom and a brown shoulder and breast pad. A dark orange shawl with a light yellow insignia over is and gray arm guards. She had on white tights with black lines on them and her shoes were orange at the bottom with brown on top and covered her ankles.

She walked downstairs and took one last look at her house before walking outside. She saw her family waiting for her outside. As she walked over to them she cast a look over her family's farm with a small smile. She looked at her family as she stopped in front of them and gave them a reassuring smile.

"You have everything?" Her mother, Loretta, asked worried.

"Yes, I double checked to make sure." Aurelia answered.

"If you find any seeds send them to us." Her younger brother, Clifford, said to her as he smiled.

"I will. I hope you guys get a good harvest." Aurelia told him.

"So do I." Clifford agreed.

"If only I had been born before you." Her youngest brother, Morris, said with a pout.

"Why?" Aurelia asked confused.

"Because then I could be in the caravan." Morris answered.

"Well I was born first so I get to go." Aurelia stated.

"Well I would have preferred Clifford if it couldn't be me." Morris muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Clifford asked confused.

"Because then we wouldn't be sending our sister out to fight. She'd be home safe." Morris stated.

"I'll be fine Morris. I know how to heal and there are going to be others traveling with me." Aurelia tried to reassure.

"But…" Morris started.

"Aurelia is right, she won't be alone and several of the others can fight pretty well." Her father, Larkin, said.

"I promise I'll be safe dad, and I'll send any seeds I get home, maybe even some money." Aurelia told him.

"You keep the money for yourself." Larkin said.

"Just be careful." Loretta told her.

"I will mom. Now I have to go meet up with the others." Aurelia said.

"Alright be safe." Larkin told her.

"I will." Aurelia agreed before running off.

"Bye!" They all called after her.

Aurelia turned and waved at them before running up the path to the crystal, where she saw others already waiting.

Zu Rin held up the new sword she had finished making with a small smile. Unlike other Selkies, she preferred to use a claymore instead of a wimpy racket. The benefit of being the blacksmith's daughter was she could make a sword that fit her perfectly. She attached it to the strap on her back, moving her long dark silver hair out of the way. She wore a tight black shirt that stopped just below her breasts with white fur just above them. On top of this she wore a mini jacket with fur lining the top and light green loose sleeves. She also wore a light green half-skirt that opened on the left and black tights that had holes on either side of her legs. To complete her outfit she wore white and gold sandal-boots and fur cuffs; the standard Selkie wear.

She turned to her mother Loo Kui and her father Deh Tiy who were standing in the doorway of her house. They both smiled at her sadly. Since Zu Rin was bad at saying goodbyes, she nodded at them with a faint smile and walked over to Tipa's crystal. She looked up at what kept her village safe from the Miasma. It was her turn to keep it alive and protect her family.

Leo sat at the side of the river looking down at the water with a serious expression on his face. He had light reddish-brown hair that spiked to the sides just above his shoulders and the bangs were pushed up by his dark brown headband with white lines. He had chocolate brown eyes that showed that he was still a child despite his serious look. He wore a black shirt underneath a chest plate underneath a yellow jacket with brown sleeves and yellow cuffs that showed his chest area. He had on white and light tan stripped pants with yellow cuffs at the bottom and a brown belt and bag underneath the belt in front of him. To complete his outfit he had silver arm braces in his jacket cuffs and yellow boots with brown on the side.

"Leo!" the voice of his little sister, Flora, called from the house.

Leo stood up and dusted off his clothes before walking towards the house. He saw his entire family standing outside it and smiled at them. His father had stayed home instead of going out early in the morning to do fishing, as he was the town's fisherman.

"It's time for you to leave." His father, Trayce, told him with a sad smile.

"I know, I hope to return soon." Leo told him.

"When you get home will you tell us stories of your adventures?" His youngest sister, Christie, asked excitedly.

"Of course I will." Leo promised.

"I'll miss you big brother." Flora told him as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, all of you. I want you and Christie to be big girls while I'm away." Leo told her.

"We will be." They agreed.

"Be careful; remember you can return home at any time." His mother, Obelia, told him.

"I know that but then the town will be in danger." He replied.

"I know but…" Obelia started.

"Mom I promise I'll be safe. There are eight of us in the caravan, we should be reasonably safe." Leo reassured.

"Of course, also watch out for other caravans." Obelia cautioned.

"Other caravans?" Christie asked.

"Yes, they might try to trick you so that they can get to a Myrrh tree first." Obelia said.

"Dear I have never heard of a caravan tricking another, there are enough Myrrh trees for all of the towns." Trayce stated.

"Dad is right mom." Leo replied.

Before they could say anymore Leo heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see Capell walking up the road towards him. Leo gave his family a final hug before grabbing his bag and going to meet up with Capell.

Fu Rei finished packing for the caravan and slung the bag over his shoulders. He brushed his light green hair out of his eyes and turned toward the door of his house. He wore a blue tunic with fur lining the bottom that stopped at his chest. Under that was a black skin tight shirt that came halfway up his neck. His sleeves were made of white fur. Tattooed on both of his arms was the symbol of his people, the Selkies. To finish his outfit he had on brown fingerless gloves with fur on the wrists, black tight shorts that stopped above the knees, and blue sandal-boots.

"Be sure to get us lots of research samples, Fu Rei." Bak Moo, the town alchemist and Fu Rei's father put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'll bring back all the rare and exotic samples I come across, don't worry." Fu Rei answered with a smile.

"Don't forget to have fun out there, too." See Sooya, Fu Rei's mother, said from behind her husband. She was carrying Fu Rei's baby sister Momo Phiy in her arms.

"Knowing the other people in the caravan, I don't think that will be a problem." Fu Rei answered.

"I was just a year away from being able to go instead of you." Fu Rei's sister Sala Nah said from the doorway of the kitchen. "Tell me everything when you get back, got it?"

"Only if you keep up with your studies while I'm gone."

Sala Nah sighed. "Okay, fine."

Fu Rei smiled at his sister and turned to the front door. "Well, I'm off." He walked out and headed for the crystal in the middle of town. He blushed slightly when he saw Zu Rin already sitting on the steps surrounding the crystal. He had had a crush on her since they were kids, and finally he had the chance to spend time with her since they were both on the caravan. He swallowed and took a deep breath and went to join her by the crystal. "Hello, Zu Rin." He called.

Zu Rin looked up at him. "Well, well; dropping the books for a little adventure Fu Rei?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Zu Rin! Fu Rei!" Shi Rou called as she ran over to them. Just before she reached them, she tripped and fell on her face in the dirt.

Zu Rin shook her head. "Well, we know who's not carrying the chalice."

Shi Rou stood up and dusted herself off. "Who?"

Fu Rei shook his head.

"Hi." Aurelia said as she walked up to them. The three Selkies turned to her.

"Hey!" Shi Rou said enthusiastically.

"Am I the first Clavat to arrive?" Aurelia asked as she put her bag down.

"Yup!" Shi Rou smiled.

"I would have thought Kaira or Leo would be the first ones here." Aurelia said.

"It's because the three of us live right next to the crystal." Zu Rin said in a bored tone.

"Oh! Right, I had forgotten." Aurelia said. "So have you guys decided who's carrying the chalice?"

Shi Rou raised her hand. "Oh, oh! Me!"

"No." Zu Rin and Fu Rei said at the same time. Aurelia looked at the two of them with a puzzled look. "Trust us." They said.

"All right." Aurelia answered.

"How lucky we are to have such beauties in the caravan." Kai Len walked up to the group. Zu Rin rolled her eyes.

Aurelia watched him approach. "Well, Zu Rin and Shi Rou are two of the ptettiest Selkies in town."

Kai Len stoped next to her. "I was referring to all three of you. You forgot you're one of the prettiest Clavats in town."

Aurelia blushed at his comment and looked away.

"Great, we get the town idiot in the caravan." Zu Rin sighed.

"Who's a town idiot?" Capell asked as he and Leo walked over.

Kai Len shook his head. "You can be so cold, Zu Rin."

"You alright, Aurelia?" Leo asked when he noticed her looking down.

"I'm fine!" Aurelia said quickly with a smile.

"Hey, that's almost everyone now!" Shi Rou said.

"Who's missing?" Capell asked as he sat down.

"Kaira." Kai Len answered.

"I would have thought she'd be the first one here." Leo said.

"Again, I live right across from the big sparkly rock." Zu Rin stood up. "Though, you have a point."

"Wasn't Kaira chosen to be the leader?" Aurelia asked.

"Yeah, not becoming of the leader to be late." Fu Rei said.

"Maybe it puts more trust in us?" Capell suggested.

"Trust?" Shi Rou asked.

"Well, we are all getting along and no one is taking advantage. She might want to know if we can work together if she isn't with us." Capell said.

"That makes no sense." Fu Rei said.

Capell shrugged.

"Good to see you're all here." Kaira said as she walked up.

"There you are!" Shi Rou ran to her and hugged her tight. "Kaira!"

"Whoa!" Kaira said in surprise.

"We were worried! It's not like you to be the last one to arrive." Shi Rou let her go.

"You were worried?" Kaira asked.

"Without your beauty to guide us, we'd be lost." Kai Len said with a smile.

"Thanks Kai Len…I guess. Well, let's get this over with." Kaira said.

"Glad to see you got here finally." Capell said in an annoyed tone.

"There's the mayor." Zu Rin said as she got into her position in front of the crystal. The others followed her example. Kairi looked up at the translucent crystal towering above them.

"Hello, everyone." The mayor said as he walked over and stood in between the crystal and the caravanners. "Today is the day you all leave on the crystal caravan. We are entrusting our lives to you. The caravan is loaded and ready for you at the village gate. May your journey be safe and swift."

Kaira glanced at the other members of the caravan before turning her attention to the mayor's wife who was walking toward them holding the crystal chalice.

"Take this chalice and fill it so we may be protected from the miasma for another year." She said in an old, soft voice.

Kaira walked forward to where the chalice rested and picked it up carefully.

"Good luck to all of you." The mayor said and nodded to them.

Kaira nodded back and turned to the others. "Let's go." She said. They all nodded and Kaira began to head down the path to where their caravan awaited, the chalice nestled in her arms securely.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro:<strong>_ I hope you liked chapter one! As you probably could tell, my main character is Shi Rou. Hachi's main is Kaira. I'll tell ya, it was hard coming up with good Selkie names. They're so weird. Next chapter will be the first day of their journey._


	2. Moogles and Magic

_The Beginning _

_The morning of our departure was here at last. We tried to brace ourselves for the journey ahead. _

_There was a field along the main road where we decided to camp till sunrise. Tomorrow we set out in search of myrrh._

Kaira read the entry she had written from the day before. After she finished ready she turned to a new page and took out her pen to begin writing.

_Day One_

_It is the morning of the first day of our journey. So far everything has gone relatively smooth since we left Tipa yesterday. We have seen only a few monsters, mostly from a distance. We have not covered that much ground yet but I did not expect us to. _

_Everyone is relatively getting along, though we have had a few minor disputes. We have distributed jobs fairly among us all and so far we have decided that we shall take turns carrying the chalice. The jobs for maintaining the caravan have yet to be firmly set; we have decided that each person shall try each job. Once all have done so then we shall decide who showed the best results in the jobs._

_Our first day of traveling began relatively smooth…_

Kaira reread the entry she just wrote as the caravan continued down the road before looking back the way they had come. It seemed now that the path was endless; there was no site of Tipa anymore. She looked over her shoulder to the front of the cart where Leo sat driving the cart with Aurelia next to him, then looked back at the journal as she heard Fu Rei speak.

Fu Rei looked over the map in his hands. "Looks like the closest Myrrh tree is... the River Belle Path tree." He said as they walked along the road.

"What type of monsters do you think are there?" Aurelia asked.

Shi Rou looked up at the sky with a distant look. "They say that wicked creatures prowl the road along that beautiful riverbank, but no one has ever seen one. I once asked a man why. He simply replied, 'because anyone who happens upon one is promptly eaten'. But, it has been long since anyone has met such a fate. For nowadays people take another route, far away from the spooky old road. Only we walk the old way now; travelers in crystal caravans."

"What was that?" Capell asked.

Shi Rou blinked and looked at him. "What was what?"

"It sounded like you were reciting something." Capell stated.

"I said something?" Shi Rou looked confused.

"Don't mind her, she gets lost in her own world sometimes." Zu Rin said in a bored tone.

"That's for sure." Kaira said as she jumped down from the cart and walked towards them.

"I think it was a very beautiful piece. Very poetic." Kai Len winked at Shi Rou.

"It was beautiful." Aurelia agreed.

"Well, whatever I said, thank you." Shi Rou smiled.

"What are we going to do with the cart when we arrive at the place?" Leo asked.

"We split in half." Zu Rin replied. "Four of us go in, four stay with the caravan."

"That is the best plan." Kaira agreed as she walked next to Shi Rou.

"I call going in!" Shi Rou raised her hand.

"Is that really safe?" Capell joked.

"I say let her. Maybe she'll get eaten." Zu Rin stated.

"That's not nice!" Aurelia cried.

"Don't mind, Zu-Zu." Kai Len said. "She's always been a grouch toward Shi-chan. I think it's because Shi-chan's the opposite of her."

Zu Rin drew her blade and pointed it at Kai Len. "Never. Call me. Zu-Zu. Again."

Kai Len raised his hands. "Alright, I surrender!"

"Now, now, no fighting between us." Kaira said with a smile.

Zu Rin put her sword back. Kaira smiled as she saw Kai Len relax once that happened. It would be hard keeping them from fighting.

"Besides Kai we all know you would have lost." Kaira stated.

Kai Len shook his head. "I am not ashamed to admit that Zu-Z... Zu Rin could kick my ass."

"We know because she can kick all of our asses, except maybe Leo's." Capell said.

"That's only because they're both stubborn." Kaira agreed.

Zu Rin rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the group. They all watched her as she walked ahead of them.

"Aww, they'd make a cute couple!" Shi Rou said with an innocent smile.

Fu Rei shot Leo a jealous glance. Leo just stared straight ahead as he ignored what Shi Rou said.

"Hnh..." Leo said.

"There's another caravan ahead." Zu Rin said.

Kaira looked ahead at the caravan. "Let's stop."

Kai Len held his hand up to block the sun from his eyes. "They look like...Lilities."

"Think their friendly?" Aurelia asked.

"All caravaners have the same purpose." Fu Rei said. "I'm sure they'll be courteous."

"Might not be caravaners..." Leo said.

"Who else besides caravaners travel in caravans?" Shi Rou asked.

"I'm just saying could be thieves..." Leo muttered.

Shi Rou didn't hear him. "Besides, Lilities are so small and cute!"

"I wouldn't trust anything cute...especially Lilities..." Leo muttered.

"You have something against Lilities?" Kai Len asked.

"No I'm just saying trusting something cute could get you killed, also Lilities are skilled fighters...I'd hate to get on their bad side cute or not" Leo stated.

"But, I'm cute." Shi Rou looked at Leo with sad puppy eyes.

Leo only sighed and continued to look ahead. Kaira smiled and rolled her eyes at them.

Kai Len put his hand on Shi Rou's shoulder. "You are cute, Shi-chan. Leo's just jealous you're cuter than him."

"That's not it!" Leo stated angrily.

Kai Len chuckled and looked at Leo. "I knew I could get you to use some emotion in your voice."

Leo glared at Kai Len as Aurelia patted his shoulder. He then turned back to the front with a small huff.

"If Shi Rou gets us killed, it won't be for her cuteness." Zu Rin said. "It'll be because of her naïveté."

"We might not even make it to river belle if we continue angering each other" Kaira stated with a smile.

"Maybe we should split up the ones who fight with each other when we get there." Fu Rei suggested. "Or, we could feed Kai Len to a malboro. There, problems solved."

"Ouch, you're so mean Fu Rei." Kai Len said with fake hurt in his voice.

"Ha-ha!" Aurelia laughed

As the Lilities come into view, they see that they are all wearing heavy metal armor. One of them, most likely the leader, had a moogle floating around his head. "Hail, fellow caravaners!" He said as the Tipa caravan stopped in front of them. Kaira stood in front of the Lilitie and smiled at him.

"You are the caravan from Tipa, are you not?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Kaira the leader of the caravan." Kaira introduced.

"I'm Shi Rou!" She smiled brightly at the Lilitie.

"I'm Aurelia. It's nice to meet you." Aurelia said from her seat.

"Zu Rin." Zu Rin said in her usual tone.

"I'm Capell! Nice to meet cha!" Capell greeted with a smile.

"I am Kai Len." He said in a distracted tone, having figured out there were no women in the caravan.

"Leo." Leo stated monotonously.

"And I'm Fu Rei. A scholar." Fu Rei bowed slightly.

"I heard they were sending out a new caravan. You seem quite capable." The Lilitie said. "My name is Sol Racht. I am captain of the caravan from the great fortress of Alfitaria. Our caravan boasts a history that stretches back thousands of years... But, let us discuss that some other time." Sol Racht looked toward his fellow caravaners. "Stiltzkin! Do you have a moment?" A moogle talking to the other Lilities turned around at his call. "This is the caravan from Tipa. Come on, say hello."

The moogle waddled over to Sol Racht and turned to the Tipa caravan. He looked them over as if to evaluate their skills just by their appearance. Kaira watched the moogle.

"Allow me to introduce Stiltzkin. He may not look it, but he is a seasoned adventurer. Even we turn to him for counsel from time to time." Sol Racht introduced.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Shi Rou said.

"Hello Stiltzkin." Kaira greeted.

"No, I'm just a moogle that likes to get around." Stiltzkin said. "I learned all sorts of things in my travels before I knew it. I'm on my way somewhere now, but I can teach you a thing or two if you like."

Kaira turned to the others for their input in the decision.

"I don't need advice from a moogle." Zu Rin said coldly.

"Zu Rin..." Kaira said.

"It couldn't hurt..." Leo stated.

"Moogles are fascinating creatures. They are immune to the miasma. I'd love to ask him some questions." Fu Rei said with an excited tone.

"Will you be able to teach us magic? We don't really know any..." Aurelia stated.

"Can we have that moogle?" Shi Rou said suddenly, pointing to the one flying around Sol Racht.

"Aww that one is adorable!" Aurelia giggled.

"If the girls like it, then I say why not?" Kai Len smiled.

"Can you carry stuff little one?" Kaira asked the moogle.

"I can carry your crystal chalice for you." It said.

"Yes, a capital proposal!" Sol Racht said. "Let Mog help you."

"I like that idea, besides it'll be like having a pet!" Kaira said with a smile.

"As long as it can keep up." Zu Rin said.

"Kaira just loves animals." Aurelia stated with a smile.

"It'll make our jobs easier." Leo agreed.

"Well, let's find a better spot." Sol Racht said. "The port just down the road is a nice open spot to practice monster free."

"Alright sounds good, what do you guys say?" Kaira asked.

"I have no interest in magic, I'll wait by the caravan." Zu Rin said.

"Zu Rin..." Kaira started.

"You can combine magic with your attacks to make them more powerful." Leo told Zu Rin.

Zu Rin looked at him for a second, than looked back at Stiltzkin, "Fine."

Kaira looked at Leo and mouthed thank you "Lead the way Sol Racht."

"Magic will be very helpful to us later. Especially healing." Fu Rei said.

Sol Racht nodded and led both caravans to the port. The port was deserted and had grass at several intervals along the walk way. The beach was peaceful and undisturbed. There was a hole slightly hidden along the cliff. Kaira looked out at the ocean as they reached the port

"It's strange..." Kaira said.

"What is?" Shi Rou asked.

"That there is a place so peaceful and beautiful in the middle of a world full of Miasma..." Kaira answered.

"The miasma wasn't always here... at least that's what I've heard." Fu Rei stared at the water, "Just think... a world without miasma..."

"A world where our families wouldn't have to be scared about if they'll survive the next day, a world where caravans wouldn't be needed." Kaira said.

"Fairy tales and day dreams. That's all that is." Zu Rin said. "Didn't we come here to learn magic?"

Kaira looked at the ground sadly before looking at the others with a smile plastered on her face "Right!"

"Now, you all know about magicite correct?" Stiltzkin asked.

"The glowing balls that let us use magic!" Shi Rou said.

"Their fun to kick around, right Fu Rei?" Capell laughed.

"Yes, it's all fun and games until you kick it in someone's face." Fu Rei said.

"Who'd he hit?" Aurelia asked.

"He hit our little brainiac. I saw the whole thing, it was really funny." Kai Len said with a laugh.

"They also both hit one of the cows..." Kaira stated.

"I remember that." Shi Rou said. "I was riding it when it was hit by thunder magicite. I got shocked and fell off."

"Then it started running through town. The mayor was angry." Kaira added.

"And that's why Fu Rei and Capell were banned from using it." Kai Len shook his head. "Such children."

"It was a fun day though." Kaira laughed.

Stiltzkin cleared his throat to get their attention back to him. Kaira turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry..." Kaira and Capell said.

"As I was saying." Stiltzkin continued. "Magic is good on its own, but it is possible to fuse spells to make new and better ones."

"But you need more people right?" Kaira asked.

"Exactly." Stiltzkin answered. "At least two of you must focus the spell and release it at the correct time. It is difficult, but with practice you could be using magic that no one else has ever used before."

"What about using it with skills?" Leo asked.

"Ah, yes." Stiltzkin pulled a fire magicite from his bag. "This one I think requires a demonstration. Who wants to cast?"

Kaira looked at Fu Rei as he looked back and nodded.

"I'll do it." Fu Rei took the magicite. "Now what?"

"Focus the spell on a single target. Let's say... that rock over there." Stiltzkin said. "Then, we need someone to use a focus attack. I assume you all know what that is."

"Yeah." Kaira said as she looked at Zu Rin.

"It's an attack that takes more time to deliver, but is more powerful than a normal attack. It ranges from lunges to magical shots." Zu Rin said.

"Correct." Stiltzkin said. "Would you like to demonstrate?"

"Fine." Zu Rin took her sword in hand and held it in a fighting stance.

Fu Rei focused the fire spell and set the rock as his target. Zu Rin did the same with her focus attack.

"Timing is key. Release it together." Stiltzkin said.

Fu Rei released the fire spell and sent it at the rock. At the same time, Zu Rin lunged forward and prepared to strike it. The fire from Fu Rei's spell circled Zu Rin's blade, heating it. The fiery blade cut straight through the rock.

"Whoa..." Kaira said as she watched.

"Damn..." Kai Len said in amazement.

Zu Rin smirked and put away her blade. "That's more like it."

"Stiltzkin?" Kaira asked.

"Yes?" He looked at Kaira.

"Well, you said that magic needed at least two correct to combine?" Kaira asked.

"I did." Stiltzkin answered.

"Well, it can obviously be more powerful with more than two right?" Kaira continued.

"Indeed. The more casting the spells, the more powerful the result will be. That is, if the spells are compatible."

"Well is it the same for the focus attacks? Can you use more than two magic with one focus? Also can you combine two focus attacks?" Kaira asked curiously.

"To the first, yes. To the second, no. Focus attacks cannot be combined with one another. Not like magic anyway. However, there is something to be said about teamwork." Stiltzkin answered.

"All right." Kaira said.

Kaira wrote in the journal as the last light left the sky. The others were fast asleep with Leo standing guard.

_Not far from the village, someone called to us._

_The man introduced himself as Sol Racht, leader of the caravan from Alfitaria. It seems that news of my caravan had already reached them. They showed us much kindness, and a moogle named Stiltzkin gave us a lesson in combat._

_A nice bonus for meeting the Alfitaria caravan was a small moogle named Mog. Sol Racht was kind enough to offer the little moogle to us; and I was more than happy to accept. Mog might be small but he is strong enough to carry our chalice, making him a good asset. _

_After parting ways from Sol Racht and Stiltzkin we continued to make our way to River Belle. _

**I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**By the way this is Hachi! Shiro was unable to update this because she has no internet. So she checked over it before allowing me to post!**

**Well till the next chapter then! **


End file.
